Around the World with Barney (BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan's Version) (Script)
(after the Barney Theme Song, the Barney doll comes to life, and jumps at a white screen) *Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody! It's good to see you! Do you like to fly kites? Great! I heard that today in the park, it's a great day to fly a kite! Come on! Let's go fly kites with our friends. *(Barney goes left, and it translates to the park, with the kids flying kites, then Barney arrives) *Barney: Hi everybody! *Kids: Hi Barney! *Barney: I see it's the perfect weather to fly kites, isn't it? *Kids: Yeah! *(BJ and Baby Bop arrive with kites) *BJ: We got kites, too! Hi Barney! Hi everybody! *Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! Hi Baby Bop! *BJ: Can we fly our kites with you? *Kids: Sure! *Barney: Look's like I'm gonna need a kite, too! *(Barney does magic, and a kite appears, and it fades to all of them flying their kites) *Barney: Flying so high with it's tail in the breeze, up in the air with the greatest of ease, flipping and dipping with colors so bright. I love to fly my kite! *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: Whirling, twirling high in the air. Whirling, twirling floating up there. At the end of the string, it's a wonderful thing. I love to fly my kite. *(translates to random kids flying kites) *Barney: Look at it flutter and dance all around. Hear the wind blowing it high off the ground. Feel the string tugging, but just hold on tight, and you can fly a kite. *(translates back to Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids flying kites) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: Whirling, twirling high in the air. Whirling, twirling floating up there. At the end of the string it's a wonderful thing. I love to fly my kite! *(music ends, and cuts to Baby Bop holding her kite and blankey at the same time) *Baby Bop: It's hard to hold on to my blankey and my kite! *Barney: Hold on tight, Baby Bop. Don't loose your kite or your blankey. *(wind blows harder, and Baby Bop let's go of her blankey) *Baby Bop: Oh no! My blankey's flying away! It's gone forever now! *(she cries) *Barney: Don't worry, Baby Bop. We'll get your blankey back. I'll see where it's going. *(gets a pair of binoculars) *Barney: Oh my! It's going to France! *BJ: How are we gonna get there? *Barney: We can take a boat. Follow me! *(they all run out of the park, and fades to them getting to the boat) *Barney: Before we go, I need my sailor's hat. Whoa! *(sailor's hat appears) *Barney: Okay, everybody! Let's set sail! *(fades to the boat on the ocean, and music starts for "I'd Love to Sail") *Barney: I'd love to sail on a sailing ship, and sail away to sea. Sailing, sailing, a sailing life for me. *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: Sailing, sailing, a sailing life for me. *BJ: We'll feel the waves go up and down. *Baby Bop: The wind will blow us round and round. *Barney: We'll wave hello to the ships we know when we go out to sea. *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: I'd love to sail on a sailing ship, and sail away to sea. Sailing, sailing, a sailing life for me. Sailing, sailing, a sailing life for me. *Barney: We'll watch the whales and dolphins play splashing in the salty spray. As we float on our beautiful boat when we go out to sea. *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: I'd love to sail on a sailing ship, and sail away to sea. Sailing, sailing, a sailing life for me. Sailing, sailing, a sailing life for me. *(music ends, cuts to the boat sailing on the ocean, and fades to them back in the boat) *Baby Bop: Hey, Barney! Look over there! There's a big tower, and my blankey's on top of it! *Barney: Then that must be Paris, France! Land hoo! *(cuts to boat floating to France, and they get out, and Barney now doesn't have his sailing hat on) *Baby Bop: How are we gonna get my blankey off the Eiefiel Tower? *Barney: We're gonna have to wait. Let's go over there! I have an artist friend, and maybe we can paint while we wait for your blankey to come down! *(fades to them walking to the tower, and they arrive) *Pierre: Bonjour, Barney! *Barney: Bonjour, Pierre! Everyone, this is my friend, Pierre. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hi! *Pierre: What brings you all here? *Barney: Well, we were flying kites in the park, and the wind blew away Baby Bop's blankey to top of the tower. *Pierre: Would you like to paint with me while we wait for it to come down? *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Sure! *Pierre: But I think we're gonna need to take turns. I only have one easel. *Barney: Maybe I can help. *(Barney does magic, and seven easels appear, and they have art uniforms on) *Baby Bop: Now what should we paint? *Barney: Maybe we should paint different shapes! *(music starts for "Painting the Shapes") *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Pierre & Kids: We like the shapes, we like the shapes. We can paint them all right here. We like the shapes, we like the shapes. We can paint them all right here. *Baby Bop, Rachel & Stacy: This one has four sides, and it's called a square. This one has four sides, and it's called a square. The square's four sides are all the same. All the same. The square's four sides are all the same. All the same. *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Pierre & Kids: We like the shapes, we like the shapes. We can paint them all right here. We like the shapes, we like the shapes. We can paint them all right here. *BJ, Nick & David: This one is a circle 'cause it is so round. This one is a circle 'cause it is so round. The circle always looks like this. Like this. The circle always looks like this. Like this. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Pierre & Kids: We like the shapes, we like the shapes. We can paint them all right here. We like the shapes, we like the shapes. We can paint them all right here. *Barney & Pierre: This one is a triangle it has three sides. This one is a triangle it has three sides. We draw a triangle like this. Like this. We draw a triangle like this. Like this. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Pierre & Kids: We like the shapes, we like the shapes. We can paint them all right here. We like the shapes, we like the shapes. We can paint them all right here. *(music ends, and fades to them done, and they don't have their paint uniforms anymore) *Baby Bop: My blankey isn't on the tower anymore! *Barney: I better see where it's going! *(gets binoculars) *Barney: It's going to Tanzania! Thanks for letting us paint with you, Pierre. We got to go find Baby Bop's blankey. Bye. *Pierre: Bye. *(fades to them walking to the city bus) *Barney: I'm gonna need my city bus driver hat, my city bus driver's jacket, and my city bus driver shoes. *(uses magic, and gets his city bus driver's hat, his city bus driver's jacket, and his city bus driver shoes) *Barney: Okay, everybody. Let's go to Tanzania! *(they get on the city bus, and drive away, and music starts for "The Wheels on the Bus") *Barney BJ Baby Bop And Kids: The wheels on the bus go round and round round and round round and round the wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town.